Le désir d'un supplice
by Yentl
Summary: Qui suis-je pour me permettre de me plaindre? Pourquoi ouvrir la bouche pour en laisser échapper des mots alors que personne ne m’écoute? À quoi bon continuer à survivre dans ce monde? Attention peut heurter la sensibiité des plus jeunes


_Qui suis-je pour me permettre de me plaindre? Pourquoi ouvrir la bouche pour laisser en échapper des mots alors que personne ne m'écoute? À quoi bon continuer à survivre dans un monde où aucune créature vivante ne me prête attention. Sourire est vain, pleurer est insignifiant, soupirer est détestable à leurs yeux. Et ce depuis ma tendre enfance. Lorsque je me permets d'exposer mes positions, on me rit au visage. Comme s'ils croyaient que mon être était incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment. Comme si je n'étais qu'une machine idoine aux critiques des plus acerbes. Pourtant j'essaie d'avancer, je tente de parler, j'éprouve ce désir cupide de m'exprimer sans être humiliée par le premier fou venu. Est-ce trop demandé? Est-ce trop exigé d'avoir une oreille attentive à mes angoisses, mes craintes mais aussi mes bonheurs éphémères ? Lorsque j'observe leur expression odieuse, je ne peux empêcher ma faiblesse de prendre le dessus. Les larmes coulent sans savoir réellement quand elles s'arrêteront. Quand ils me scrutent, de leur regard vicieux et avide de souffrance, mes sanglots s'estompent pour laisser place à une émotion atroce qu'est l'amertume. Ce trouble qui me fait perdre tous mes moyens, comme si je n'étais qu'un pur échec. Ma famille me dit souvent que je me fais des idées, qu'ils ne sont que jaloux, mais je sais très bien que je reflète exactement l'image de l'immonde objet que personne ne veut. Effroyable aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, je ne suis qu'un humain banal qui s'oublie aussi vite qu'il est apparu. Sans doute une ultime damnation que Dieu m'a faite suite à ma vie antérieure. Je ne crois pas en la réincarnation mais parfois, je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour avoir hérité d'un corps aussi abject. Ce sera le seul écrit pour aujourd'hui. Mon cœur me fait mal, comme si je recevais un coup de poignard aiguisé. Dans une heure, je devrai à nouveau tous les affronter. Je clame mon désespoir au travers de ces pages blanches qui ont su me libérer d'un monceau de mes pensées des plus morbides mais comme je l'ai dit au début… Qui suis-je pour me plaindre?_

_18 avril 2007_

_« Aurais-je en tête l'espoir absolu de la lâcheté? »_

Elle déposa son stylo, séchant les perles salées qui longeaient ses joues, et posa son journal intime dans un coffre fermé à clé. Elle prit le verrou et l'accrocha à son collier. S'emparant de son sac, elle quitta son domicile, la mine dissimulée sous une longue cascade de cheveux bruns, jadis châtains... Elle s'engagea dans cette rue interminable qui la mènerait dans ce lieu ignoble où vulgarité, avanie et autres horreurs y demeuraient. Une démarche quelconque pour une fille médiocre. Telle était la seule pensée qui venait à l'esprit en la voyant déambuler sur les pavées, la tête guidée vers le sol et les mains tremblantes. Être clément vis-à-vis d'elle n'aurait été qu'une suprême insulte. On se contentait simplement de la fixer, sans le moindre remord, sachant qu'elle mettrait, tôt ou tard, fin à ses jours.

Elle arriva devant l'entrée de ce lycée et elle savait pertinemment que son calvaire débuterait dès qu'elle poserait le pied sur le carrelage sale de cet établissement. Pourtant rien ne l'empêcha de franchir cet interdit qui la transportait peu à peu dans la folie. Sans doute la démence avait déjà pris possession d'elle et que le fait de n'être qu'un outil lui convenait, tout compte fait. Néanmoins, ce jugement ne reflétait qu'un mensonge clair, car la pâleur de sa figure était bien plus qu'évidente, le corps emporté de spasmes incontrôlables, les poils se hérissant à chaque pas, la logique noyée à cause de la panique…

Ça y est. Elle accomplit ce crime, plaçant son pied gauche sur ce terrain inadmissible ; sentant avec effroi leur essence. Une odeur fétide qu'elle seule pouvait reconnaître parmi tant d'autres. Le parfum du tyran dégageait un arôme de jasmin, tandis que celui du satyre goûtait presque le magnolia. Le bourreau, quant à lui, ne sentait rien. Mise à part la transpiration. N'ayant aucune honte d'avouer que se doucher ou même se rafraîchir le matin n'était qu'orgie.

Elle bu jusqu'à la lie l'âpreté de son calice. Les sanglots éveillant en elle une peur épouvantable. Le satyre lui frôla le visage, se lécha les lèvres, et la dévisagea longuement. Imaginant, infailliblement, un prétexte pour voir cette _chose _larmoyer alors que le bourreau frottait son pantalon légèrement tendu sur sa fine jupe. Seul le tyran ne fit rien, se contentant de contempler cette scène avec incertitude. En réalité, cet adolescent n'avait jamais touché physiquement ni même communiqué avec Sakura. Ainsi se nommait-elle.

Cependant, le simple fait de l'admirer se faire humilier faisait de lui, aux yeux de la fleur de cerisier, le plus dément des trois. Les lèvres ornés d'un furtif sourire en coin, le plus jeune mais surtout aliéné du groupe, nommé avec respect par ses enseignants Shaolan, ne pouvait que découvrir au fil du temps les plaisirs malsains de ses plus fidèles amis. Une pointe de perversité, un monceau de passion avec une adoration monstrueuse pour le supplice des plus faibles.

* * *

_J'achève ce prologue appelé aussi chapitre premier avec cette petite phrase qui en laisse long sur la suite que je suis en train, en ce moment, d'écrire. J'ignore pourquoi mais je m'attend à d'éventuels remarques désobligeante de la part de nombreuses personnes: aller comprendre pourquoi ahaha! Cela dit, j'espère pour ceux qui ont lu de manière correcte qu'ils ont apprécié cette petite partie et j'attends dès maintenant avec hâte vos impressions négatives, positives ou neutres._

_Bonne journée._


End file.
